Timeless Change
by XxXAniFreak88XxX
Summary: Right after Edward leaves Bella, She is left to pick everything back up. Four years later, She runs into an unexpected person. What happened to Bella, that could change her so much? Very OOC, Jasper/Bella Pair.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: My actual first inspiration in a very long time. Hopefully Everyone can enjoy it.

__________________________________________________________________

He left me, I was so lost and torn into what I was suppost to do. I had planned my life with Edward, Up to the immortallity, now he leaves me..A Human, and alone. I should hate him, but i don't. I don't even cry, I walked back into my home. Thank goodness Charlie had a late night at the station. I went to my room, and naturally, my gifts from the insane birthday where gone. Should have known,

"It'll be as if I didn't exist..."

Didn't exist. I snorted. He was my heart, My other half, and he was gone now. I wanted to hate everything about him, and our relationship, But i couldn't. I couldn't hate what I loved so dearly for so long. I was going to change, because he wasn't going to come back..Not ever.

~4 years later.~

"Mike! Don't do that!" My friend, Jessica Stanley squealed. I was sitting at our usual table. Jessica and Mike where Planning their graduation party, and I was hoping I could ecaspe into my own world. I wasn't exactly the happy type anymore, I turned abit bad. Big deal. I was old enough. I was dating my best friend, Jacob Black. And He was a werewolf. Go figure one monster for another. No one mentioned The Cullens to me. It was better. My cell phone was going off in my pocket, as all eyes laid on me. "Boyfriend." I smiled sheepishly at the caller ID. "He's a worried wart." Mike yelled as I answered with a quick Hello.

"Hi Jake! How are you?"

"Hey Bells, I'm okay,Listen...I'm not gonna be able to come down tonight." He was trailing off at his sentence, in the background I heard Sam say He needed to hurry.

"Oh, Okay, Another Mission?" I was smiling at our form of talk.

"Yeah. Hey, Love you, Be good." Then he hung up.

"So what's going on?" Mike was suddenly next to me. "Nothing Nothing. He is to busy to come over, So I'mma work on my chores." I was half-heartly smiling. "Oh! Well We were just talking about dinner and a movie, Would you like to go?" He was still a pain in my side. "No, Mike. I'm going to catch up on my housework, and homework." Jacob told me if he keeps trying, beat him up..Right.

I was sitting in my last class of the day, Chemistry. So hard to do. I had it with Angela, and we were watching a movie. My phone was viberating in my pocket, and i couldn't answer. Hopefully it wasn't important. The bell had 15 mintues to go, and i just checked to see...It was Jessica. I could ignore it. I finished watching the class movie, when Mr. Banner passed out a sheet of paper. "One last Field Trip before Graduation. This one if to New York City." My eyes blinked..New York...Must be the senior trip. I didn't pay attention to most school activities. The bell rang as i gathered my books. Angela came up next to me, "Going?" I smiled, "Maybe, I have to ask Charlie, and if so, We can roomies." Angela was my favorite. She nodded and took off after her boyfriend, Ben, "Call me with the news Bella!" And she was gone.

I got into my Car, Yes, My truck expired on me during my Junior year, so Charlie and Renee insisted I get myself a new car. And finally checked my phone. Jessica had sent a text asking about new york. I rolled my eyes as i started my car, throwing it in reverse an headed towards home. Charlies Cruiser was in the drive way. He's home early.

"Dad?" I called as I opened the door. "Bells, Come to the kitchen please." He was serious. My mind was racing, did i do something wrong? "Yeah Dad, What's up?" I asked, trying to keep my voice normal. "Bells, I just got a call from Angela's dad." I blinked, Had Angela said something about my secert rendovous with Jacob last weekend? "Yeah?" I was shaking abit. "He says Angela's going to New York on this Senior Trip, and wanted you to go aswell." I sighed with relief, about the senior trip. Geesh. "Yeah, I was gonna ask when the time was right..I can afford it and the shopping." Charlie looked at me hard, "I say Yes, BUT, You have to call once a night to let me know how you are." I smiled, and nodded. "Got Ya Dad."

~Senior Trip~

We were on our way to New York, The main stop, and we'd been there 1 week. Angela was bouncing about all the shopping she wanted to do, and all the sight seeing she wanted to do. "Ang, Calm down. We're going to be here a week." I was tired, and abit crabby. Eventually, I drowned her out, and slept. When I awoke, We were in New York City, and everyone had their faces pressed to the bus glass. I slightly peered over some heads, but with no luck, i sat back and took out my phone. Woah, 8 missed called 6 from Charlie and Two from Jake. I figured, jacob would be easy as i dialed his home phone.

"Hello, Black Residence."

"Hi Billy! Is Jake in?"

"Oh Bella! He's out on an, erm, mission with the others. He won't be back for a couple weeks. I'll let him know you called tho." Billy was sweet.

"Alright, Thanks Billy."

"Have fun on your trip."

I closed the phone sighing. Whatever his mission was, It was going to be a long one. I decided to call Charlie. I slowly, and dreadfully, dialed my home number as the phone rang a half a ring, when Charlie yanked it off the reciver.

"Bella?!"

"Hi Dad, Before you freak, I feel asleep."

I heard a sigh of relief, "Are you there yet?"

"Yeah, Just now pulling up to the Hotel, So i got to go and get my luggage, I'll call tomorrow Night."

"Be careful Bella."

"Bye Dad."

I hung up quickly, Angela was giving me a 'Dad freaking out?' look. I simply nodded, and she smiled, helping me stand. "Lets go get our luggage, and get ready, We're allowed to explore on our own tonight. " I smiled, Oh boy, What was I getting myself into.


	2. Chapter 2

I stepped into the hotel room, a sigh of relief. It looked like a normal Hotel room. Angela grabbed the bed closet to the window, leaving me closet to the bathroom as she started to unpack, and talk. "Let's go to dinner first Bella, and then we can do some serious shopping." I just nodded, pulling a fresh pair of clothes from my luggage and headed for the bathroom.

~30 mintues later.~

I stepped out in my room, as Angela was sitting and putting on alittle make-up. She turned and gawked at me." Wow, Such a cute outfit!" I was wearing a normal shirt, but it was abit form fit, it has little pink and green stars all over it. And a pair of light blue jeans with the knees cut up abit, and a pair of Chucks. "Thanks, So are you ready?" I asked softly. Angela jumped up and grabbed her bag, "Yeah, Let's give New York a try!" In the last four years, Angela had become very outgoing, she didn't allow anyone to run her over anymore, and she got rid of the glasses, and even helped me get into a more fashionable state.

We started down the busy street of New York city, and headed towards Time Square as we passed a cute little mexican restaurant, and that where we stopped. The waitress didn't look much older then us, and she was a beautiful girl. "Follow me to your seats." Her voice was like a ten year olds, and she looked like she was 15 years old. Angela sat across from me, babbling about all the things she hopes to get while we're hear when the waiter comes to take the order. At first, i was gawking, then i was stuttering. I couldn't believe who our Waiter was. "Oh, My, God! Jasper?!" I blurted out. He smiled sheepishly, then realize who it was, and he broke out abit with a stutter of his own. "Bella? Oh wow!" His voice rang, it nearly hurt my ears. Angela looked at us, smiling,"Oh wow, What a way to be reunited."

Jasper sat beside me, more awestruck then what a vampire should be. "How are you?!" I exploded all of a sudden, wanting to get the questions out, quicker then i could wait for his answer. "I'm well, How have you been, Bella?" He was being way polite. Then again, the last time i seen him, He was at that insane party of mine, and it didn't end with a good note for us. "I'm good Jazz, Wow, It's been 4 years, you look so well." I was smiling, "How's the family?" He stopped smiling, and the somber look came, but he changed the topic instead of answering, "What are you guys doing here in New York?" Angela answered before i could. "Senior Trip.. If Bella wants, You guys could go out, and I'll shop by myself." She saw the look in my eyes.. Jasper nodded in agreement. "That'd be good. I get off in ten mintues, how about we go as soon as i get your food out?" I nodded, smiling, a blush forming over my cheeks at Angela request.

~Finshed Eatting.~

Jasper and I walked Angela out and got her into a taxi as I yelled out, "I have my phone, I'll be back at the hotel if you need me in awhile!" Angela smiled, as she told the driver where to go. Jasper started to walk down the street as I followed him, "Hey! Wait up! Remeber, Human Legs here!" I squeaked as I caught up. Jasper smiled, slowly his pace, "I'm sorry. And as for your answer, I left them." I blinked, dead stopped. "Left them? What about Alice?" I whispered sioftly, grabbing his arm. "She couldn't bear to leave Esme and Carlise, and I couldn't handle being consistantly montoired." Jasper whispered. I nodded. "How is...he?" I asked, knowing I was going to hurt myself asking but didn't mind. "Gone, He's somewhere in Europe with everyone." Jasper voice was soft enough, just for me to hear.

I walked in pace beside him, "Your living here?" I asked suddenly curious about his where abouts. "Yeah, I have a apartment here...I haven't been able to come back to Forks, work." He was more goregous then i could remember. "That's good, I mean really. It's to bad we're leaving 6 days from now." I sighed sadly, i wanted to know more, and maybe recollect with Jasper. " 6 days here...Hmm. Why don't we go to my apartment, so we can talk more privately then."

I realized I must have shrunk as we were walking towards a more elegant area of New York. He was standing taller, and his hair was still an amazing honey color. He was wearing a light jacket, some black pants and a black T shirt. And i was all punked out. "Oh, By the Way Bella, I like your new style." His voice broke my thoughts as I looked up, smiling some. "Thanks. Angela gave me a new make-over." We slowly entered a tall building and went straight to the elevator. "My home is on the 14th floor, So we'll be there quick." The door shut has he hit the button labeled 14. "Jasper, I wanted to say this now. I am so sorry about my birthday." I said quickly before he could cut me off, something edward did alot of. Jasper then looked at me, His amber eyes, burned into my brown one. His expression was pained then suddenly blank. "Don't freak Bella, I wasn't in control then, as i am now. EVen tho I left the family, I followed the ways even harder." He said in a casual tone. "But still..." Then he cut me off, "Bella, Please, Let's start fresh." I mummbled, but liked the idea. "Deal."

We got to the 14th floor, as he took out a key and unlocked the door. "I got a good chunck of money from the Family, so This is paid off. Take you're time, Look around." I nodded and went in before him, suddenly Awestruck as he had been at the thought of me. "Wow.." The west wall was nothing but large windows, almost over-looking the city, black floor shined in their over-head lights, the kitchen was even bigger then their old home in Forks! I shurged out of my hoodie as he hung it up. "Like it?" I just nodded, unintelligently. "Make yourself at home.. Wait, Do you want dinner?" Jasper asked suddenly in the kitchen. He didn't have to pace himself around me. I knew he was extremely fast, and skilled. I sat on the over sized couch, curling up, "Maybe, I'm abit hungry, but frist we talk." I must have looked funny sitting on this over-sized couch, because he laughed. "You sure have changed Bella. Maybe us leaving was so much better." He whispered the last part, but i could still hear. "Aw, Jazz, You know that isn't how I wanted it." I said softly. "What?" He tilted his head, his facical expression was confusion. "I didn't chose for you and your family to leave, I wasn't going to agrue his choice tho." I was still just has confused as Jasper was. " Edward..Said you told him you were done running with the vampires, and thats why we had to leave." Jasper said, his blank eyes now comming forward. "No! Never!" I leaped up, now very angery. "I loved you and everyone else! Why would I want everyone to leave?!" I was getting pissed. He lied! He lied to them and to me!

I sat back down, when jasper played with my emotions. "It's okay. I think we all better from the choice either way." Jasper said. "Staying away from troble tho I hope." I nodded abit. "Other then dating a werewolf.." I muttered. Jaspers head peeked up, hearing what i said clearly. Stupid vampire hearing. "Werewolf?!" He was anxious. "Jacob Black..He's sorta my boyfriend. He picked all the peices edward spilled.." I said softly, my face turning abit pink. "Wow..Hey, I was thinking you know, maybe while your here, we could hang out and talk more, would you like to stay here....with me?" i was trying to be shy, and i started to agree when my pocket went off. "Hold on, My cell....." I said reaching into my pocket pulling it out. "Shhh." I said as i flipped it open. "Hi Jake!"

"Bella! How's New york?!"

"Oh, It'as amazing Jake! I have to do some serious shopping with angela tonight, so I can't talk long."

"Oh..." Voice dropped. "I was hoping we could talk abit..."

"I'm sorry Jake, Trust me, Mike isnt bothering me, just us girls, ang and me." Then his voice picked up happy. "Good. Don't like that Newton Boy."

"Gotta go Jake! Be good."

I hung up before he could say another word. I sighed, Jasper sitting patienctly for my answer. I suddenly felt rebellious. "Yes, i think I will, Just let me call Angela."


	3. Chapter 3

I sat on the over-sized couch in Jasper's new york apartment, I just hung the phone up on Angela. "She's up for shopping first thing in the morning, So I need to get my stuff and I'll be back, Unless you'd like to join me back?" I asked softly, smiling my genuine smile. Jasper stood and handed me my jacket, "I'd love to Miss. Swann." I grinned, slipping on my black hoodie as we headed for the front door. " We'll have to be very quick, Before Mike catches me." Jasper grinned a smug grin. "Newton can try.." Was all he said as we got into the elevator.

It was breezing as I leaned close to Jasper, walking toward the hotel, where my senior class was. "Everyone's going to be way surprised." I was trying to be positive. "Oh yeah. A cullen without the rest." I blinked and realize, He was outside, around humans and not going crazy for blood lsut. "Hey Jasper?" He looked down at me, which make me feel even shorter. "You're bloodlust is gone?!" I was excited now. "Yeah, That's one reason why i had to leave everyone, i couldn't handle edwards consistant prying and Alice's checking me every so often to make sure i didn't kill anyone. It got annoying." He said. I nodded, taking his hand. "I'm glad we could restart."

Jasper looked down, smiling. "I am too, Bella. Life is going to change for us. Everyone's lives changes, trust me, I'm old." I giggled, nodding. A few heads turned as we walked down the street, talking and laughing about past memories. "So, Bella, We've talked about everything, and we're still abit far from your hotel...May I ask a question.?" He was being serious..And I had a gut feeling. "Sure, Jasper, If You tell me you're story." I was nervous, and I'm sure he felt it. He nodded. "My question, Bella. Would there be anyway for us to be friends, and you move to New york?" I was shocked, and very taken back. Wrong gut feeling! I'd been thinking along the lines of Jacob! Never...Move. "I stuttered, blinking to keep myself walking at his pace, which really quickened. "I would have alot to deal with with Charlie. And Graduation." I stammered. "Oh, Silly Bella. I mean after Graduation. You could live in My apartment with me. And I could pay for you to go to any college of your choice!" He was grinning like a fool." Jasper, Let me think on it, If i do this, i'll break alot of trust in Charlie, and break Jake's heart...But I want to be closer to my home family." I whispered the last softly. "Okay, That's an answer, I'll come back to Forks with you, and we'll settle the final answer, I must see you graduate! Now, for your answer.." And his eyes darkened.

~Japser's story.~

" I was born as Jasper Whitlock. I was born in 1845, in Houston Texas. I can't remeber my childhood, which Vampire does? I remeber my being born to my new life, and what I did. I can't take back, nor will i tell you much Dearest Bella. You're scar. I have many, thousands many, due to newborn vampires. I joined the army ranks, and before I was 17, I was a major, unacknownlodged tho. Youngest in History to date." He smiled at the last part. "I won't get into details but, I am not born a Hale, Hale is a cover name the cullens use. To pretend we were all adopted." I looked at him, "Wow, a Major? That's cool, and to think you're over a hundred years old." I was amazed by his brod features, his elegance, and how well he must have trained his accent. "I was changed by three females, and use to their advantage, when i finally looked at all the hurt, and pain I must have caused, I feel terrible. It was fate, of this life I doomed thousands too." I patted his hand. "I broke off, and travelled North, I was trying to figure if their was a life after the bloodlust and carnage.. That's when alice found me, Told me she'd been waiting for me. and there was a family like the one I had been searching for. That's how I became apart of the family." We reached the hotel, standing at the front door. "Amazing. And after all this time, you found your place." I walked through the door as a older man held it open for us. "Found my place, Nice terms. Bella, Have you found yours?" His eyes were still dark from his story, as we walked towards Angela's room and I's. "I thought I did, when I was with Edward, But he refused to change me. "

"He refused? Why would he do such a thing?" Jasper asked, pure curiousity filled his velet voice. I gathered a backpack, and grabbed a night set of clothes, my club clothes, my pumps, my make-up bag, my personal items like my hairbrus, toothbrush, underwear, bathroom objects, and some clothes to come back in tomorrow. "Is this good? Or are we staying in?" I looked at Jasper as he stared out the window, looking at the buildings surrounding the hotel. "Oh, We'll go out if you like." He asked, turning to me. The look in his face and eyes made me gasp in shock. He was goregous. "Are you ready to go Bella Love?" He asked, my backpack in his hand. "Yeah, But i can carry that!" I reached for it, but he moved way to quick as I stumbled near the door, almost falling. Jaspers supportive, safe arms wrapped around me to keep me from falling. I was blushing."Be careful." he whispered in my ear, his breath making me shiver. His arms were gone as soon as they came, and we headed out the door, him still carring my backpack.

As we walked out, i bumped into someone as they mumbled sorry, as i looked up and into the eyes of Mike Newton. I groaned. "Hi Mike." His eyes lite up, till his eyes sweep over Jasper, then darkening. "Hi Bella.. What are you doing?" His voice was very unfriendly. "Leaving." As I stomped pass him. "Oh Jazz, You're answer, to me living with you. Yes." Mike heard me, eyes widening. Jasper grinned madly, catching up to me. "Serious?!" His voice had an excited edge to it. "Yes. I am serious. I can't take Forks anymore. And I'm sick of being the Werewolf girlfriend." I said, tears comming to my eyes as I pulled out my phone, dialing Jacobs cell phone number. "Bells?" He asked groggy, like he was asleep. "Jacob, I can't take this anymore, so I'm going to come out an say this.. Jake, I'm done being with you." I sighed a relief, as I heard his breath nearly stopped. "Seriously, bella?" His voice quivered with fear. "Is it some other guy? Is it someone you met in New York? Bella, You JUST got there!" He was frantic. "It's not you, I'm sick of being part of the wolf life Jacob, I hate waiting on you." He sounded like he might have gotten angery. "The wolf life?! Like I Chose this life Isabella! I hate this life, you would had to wait for awhile, That's it! Fine, Leave me, I don't care anymore! GHood Bye Isabella!" He hung the phone up, I stopped in the middle of the busy time square street, stuned. "Bella?" Jaspers voice broke my thoughts. Jasper picked my up in his arms, carrying me to his apartment rather quickly.

He opened the door, and sat me on the couch, rushing to get me a damp rag for my forhead, I was still stunned. "Bella, Tell me. Before i go to forks myself." His voice was dangerous as i snapped my eyes up to met his beautiful golden ones. "He was mad at me, and I did say hurtful things, but i can't take it. I just want to see the world, and I can't do that being His girlfriend, his wife." I was getting furious now. "He has no right to yell at me for this!" I stood up as Jasper grabbed my arm to make sure i didn't fall. "I'm fine, but I want to have fun while I'm here." I reached into my pocket and turned my cell phone off. "May I use the bathroom to get ready?" I looked at him, he nodded and pointed the way I needed to go. "Thanks."


	4. Chapter 4

I slowly emerged from the bathroom, and towards the living room. Naturally, He'd already be ready, and I'd be a slow human. My pumps clicked on his black marble floor as I stood before him. My hair was tied up with a few curls here and there. I wore a black tubetop with silver sparkles in it, my middrift was showing, my belly button was now pierced, my Junior year. I was wearing my super short catholic school girl skirt, it had lace trimming on the bottom, it was black and gray, with four heavy silver chains around it and touching my thigh. The pumps tied up to my knees, and i had on some light make-up, I was even paler. "Wow, Bella, you HAVE changed." Was all Jasper said, He got up, and i gasped, I would look so plain. He was dressed in black button up shirt with a collar, and some nice black pants and a silver studded belt, with some converse shoes. "And you look good too, Mr. Whitlock." I said, in a flirtious voice.

Jasper opened the door, as I grabbed my jacket and purse, holding the door for me, as i stepped into the hall, A few people who were standing in the hall, stopped and looked at me and Jasper, then a few whispers came. "Miss Swan, Shall we?" He got into the elevator as i followed. "So, Where are we going?" I asked, trying to start a converstaion that didnt sound stupid. He was watching all my movements, "We're going to a club I found last weekend, they are big into the techno scene." He turned his eyes as the elevator opened, us walking out and into the lobby, people were going about their business, but some stopped to stare. we walked outside as we walked down the less crowded street.

"Jasper, I don't know where my life is taking me, but i feel like we need to have this friendship. I need to be close to someone who understood the pain." I said as we walked down the street. "I know, But Bella, If you are afraid of Edward comming here, or Alice, or Charlie, jacob, or anyone for that matter, They won't. I won't allow another sad moment go in your life, We're here to enjoy our time, before we gio back to forks." He said, as we came up to a building, the windows where black, a Neon sign was above a set of double doors, "Beams?" I asked, looking at the sign. "Yeah, It was awesome, so hopefully you'll have fun." He said as he opened the door, allowing me to go first. "Yeah, Hopefully!" I walked by him, as the club came into veiw, I was abit shocked. It was awesome! It was a huge room, on one side was a large bar, it was decorated in glow sticks, and it was against one giant wall. The room was decorated in Lasers, glow sticks, and black lights. A waitress walked by with a tray, as a bouncer checked us. the shot glasses glew! "Jasper, It's awesome!" He just laughed as he grabbed me by the waist and drew me to a table, where i laid my jacket and stuff down, sitting on one side, Jasper on the other. "I'm glad you like it." He yelled over the loud techno music, there were people dancing on the floor as I watched them, Jasper ordered our drinks. "You're not getting alcohol, so, We'll settle for cokes." The waitress took off, she looked exhausted. "So, You want to dance?" He asked. I just nodded, slidding out of my seat, and grabbing his hand. "Lets."

~1 AM~

I stummbled into Jasper's apartment, I was beat! "Oh wow, That was so much fun." I sighed, as i flopped on the couch. He sat beside me, as he patted the spot on his lap for my feet. "Here, Let me get these shoes off for you." He was being nice, thats what was going through my head. I placed my feet on his leg as she started to untie the shoe. "I'm so tired, I didn't think I could dance that long." I was calming down as I laid there with my eyes closed. "You were good at it. You've gotten better since we left." Jasper said, sitting my shoes by the front door. "Bella, I really want to be serious for a moment." I sat up, looking at him as he sat in the same spot. I crossed my legs, as i sat abit closer. "Go ahead."

"Bella, I want this to be your home, no matter what. I offered it to you, because I am a lonely vampire. I want company, and I won't harm you. I'll make sure you get everything you need. If you have a request, or want to do something ask. We'll go to forks, You can go, I just want you to stay here in New york with me." His compassion burned into his amber eyes. "If you want to see Edward, I can let him know your here.." he added softly, I blinked and laid a hand on his. "Jazz, I don't want to have edward here, he left me, he lied to me. He hurt me." I was being dead serious. Jasper looked at me, he was calm again. "He does call, and check, I think because Alice is afraid too." I nodded. "I have my cell phone anyways, I won't have to answer your house phone, and it would be best if he didn't know." I wasn't going to let the past ruin my future. He nodded as we stood up, "Would you like to shower, and sleep, because i need to run to the 24 hour super market and pick up food, for you..." He was being shy, withdrawn abit. "May I go with?" "Sure."

As we got to the supermarket, he held my hand, and we talked about the last 4 years. "Well, I did okay in my sophmore year, It was bad at frist, i tried to forget him, I did. I started to drink, and try other things, and Charlie had me under lock down for a couple months. My mom came up to get me, and i said no because I wanted to finish my high school years in Forks, with the friends i did have. I gained new friends, bad friends, and eventually, I was drinking almost everyday. One day, I woke up, and i looked in the mirror, I was wasting myself away. I stopped eatting and drank, that was it. and i just hated the way i was becoming, so i dropped those friends, and started to go to La Push. That's when Jacob and I decided we should try to date." Jasper looked interested so far, as we went into the store, and started to chose foods. "We dated, and i got healthy, Billy and Charlie were thrilled, and just one night, Jacob stopped calling, and we didn't talk for a month. I started to drink, and this time, I was getting suicidal, ad when charlie finally told Billy how bad i was getting jacob called, and told me, of course the alpha was pissed, but my health was more important to him. So We started over, but we never seen each other, jacob's duty got in the way, and the summer was dull. My junior year, my truck died. And i started getting into the piercing and tattoos. Charlie agreed if it kept me sober, He'd agree." I pulled up my jacket, showing him my back. My back was covered in one giant tattoo, it was a koi fish, with lillies, and Cherry blossoms. Jasper reached out and barely touched it, making me shiver with cold and pleasure. "I got my belly button pierced, and the back peice, Then I got my ears all the way done. And i got into the punk scence and a new Bella came out." I added, as we picked up alot of frozen dinners and vegetables. "Maybe living here will help you more, Bella." Jasper added, picking up a gallon of milk.


	5. Chapter 5

I stood beside Jasper as we were checking out the huge cart load he was buying. "I am still into my piercing's and Tattoo's, because it helped me cope with being alone. At one point, I figured Renee would put an end to that aswell, She did grow very concern for my ways, and begged Charlie to send me to Florida, but he said he couldn't because i wouldn't go. And I wouldn't." I sighed as we started out, carry the bags full of groceries. "I think I stayed, Hopeing, Praying, He'd come back. At first, I use to drive to that big white house, and pray someone was there. When i was drunk, and drove there, I laid on that porch, and just cried. I missed you all so much, and I hated him for taking everything I hoped for away. I got bitter, and the drinking, as I said, got heavier." I gently wiped a tear from my cheek. "I waited two years before the truth hit me. Angela got me to go out here and there. Yes, I did date Newton, Once." I shuddered, jasper took the bags from my hands as we walked towards the apartment building. "Bella.." He pleaded, feeling my fear. "Please, Let me get this out, so you understand." I whispered, then sighed, getting a stronger voice. " I had stopped drinking, an I decided to go out on this date with him. At first it was okay, We went to Olympia, and to a dance club. He convenced me to have a couple of drinks, and i was recovering. The taste, made me relapse and i got drunk, extremely drunk. It was part of his plan, since we drove in his car. He got to a hotel, an i was to drunk, and to beligerant to understand what was happening..." silent tears ran as we got to the apartment, opening the main door as he sat the food on the counter, placing me next to the couch, as i cried. "He started to make me drink more, He bought Vodka, and i drank even more. He got my shirt off, and then my pants. Before i knew it, he was raping me, and I was too drunk to fight him off." I cried even harder, jasper pulling me into his cold, strong arms, rocking me back and forth, kissing my head. "Oh Sweet, Dearest Bella.." He whispered. I shuddered in his arms, forcing myself to stop. "Thankfully, I didn't get pregant, and he got what he wanted. When I came to school, Everyone but Angela was whispering about me. Jessica at first hated me, now she pretends she doesn't know. I was alone, and finally, I confronted Mike infront of everyone." I looked at him, the tears stop flowing as i looked stronger. "I yelled at him, asking him if he thought he was such a great man by making me drunk and raping me. Did he think he was some hero." I smiled. "Eric and Ben beat him up, and told him to stay away from me, if we weren't in a group, he had no business near me. Naturally, Charlie didn't know, nor will he ever. Thats how Jacob really came into my life."

Jasper rocked me back and forth, whispering sweet words in my ears, that were like the most comfortable blanket wrapped around my body, "Then you will move here, Where I can keep you safe." I just nodded as I sat in my club clothes still. "Bella, change into your night clothes, I'll stay at the door and wait." I got up, grabbing my night clothes, heading for the new, un-used bathroom, as i stripped, my hands ran over my flat stomach, between my breasts, and around the right side of my neck. I was still so pale, and I had changed. I grew up, and was left un-protected till now. I slipped on my silk low lined neck sleep top and the matching underwear/shorts. my tattoo on my legged showed, it was of a beautiful butterfly, but it's wings where torn into shreds and the word 'Broken' was written under it. I sniffled abit, washing my face, combing the curls and rubber band line out of my brown hair. I washed the make-up off, brushed my teeth. One last sigh, i opened the bathroom, and Jasper was standing there, waiting on me. "Are you okay?" He asked softly, "You're emotions are very depressed and Sadness, Would you like me to help you?" He asked, holding out his hand. I placed mine in his, shaking my head no, as we returned to the couch in the living room. "Bella, please, Explain to me the tattoo on your leg." He asked, sitting beside me very closely. "The butterfly, with the broken wings..It's about the whole mess with Edward and Newton, I got it done to remind me I was and am broken, no one could want a girl who has been heartbroken and been phyiscally broken by a guy." I whispered, his fingertips running the outline of the broken word, giving me goosebumps. I bit my lower lip to keep the smallest moan from escaping my lips, but my breath became uneven. "You are not broken, bella. Edward was stupid, and Newton now has a deathwish." Jasper's voice raised danger in my mind. I became closer to Jasper, touching his hand to hold it on my leg. "Jasper, I've grown since I'd had that done."

I yawned as he sat beside me, "Bella, You're tired." He was simply stating a fact, and all i could do was nodded. Before I blinked my eyes open, I was being carried to the large master bedroom, It was done in Red and black as he laid me on the bed, pulling the silky satin sheets up on my body gently. "Bella, I will never allow another person, Human, Vampire, or Werewolf to ever, ever hurt or harm you again." Jaspers voice gave me a strong power, as I smiled sleepily at him, I reached and touched his face, whispering softly as i was falling asleep, "Thank you Jasper."

Sleep took me quickly, but my dream became a nightmare. There was Newton, Standing over me, laughing. His eyes were dark, as he yelled loudly at me, "Whore! You were way easy!" Then Edward's face came, "It's as if We never existed." I reached for him, crying, 'If you hadn't left me, I wouldn't have changed and done the things I've done! WHY?!" I screamed at him. Edward smiled cruelly down at me, whispering so softly, "Do you honestly think I could eer love a human girl like you?!" I shattered and fall, crying.

I jerked up, screaming, crying as a part of strong arms cradled me, "Shh, Bella, Shhh." Jasper's voice broke me, as i stared at him through my tears. "J-Jasper!" I cried, buring my face into his chest. "It's only a nightmare Bella." Suddenly I felt calm, Jasper playing with my atmostphere. I sobbed heavily as he sat me up to look at me. "You're emotions are to strong, I had to calm you some. Would you like me to take you to Angela?" He asked, sadness filling the voice that now gave me comfort and safety. "No! Don't, Not back where Newton can slip into my room." I sniffled, wiping my cheeks firecely. His eye's widen as he held me. "Slip into the room...Newton's a Fucking Bastuard!" He growled, I blinked, Jasper cussed! Holy Cow! "You....You.." I studdered. "I'm mad, Very angery, and I'm trying very hard not to go there and kill him." Jasper was growling, holding me more safer. "Please, Don't. He's going to pay by me one day soon." I whispered. Jasper looked at me, confusion filled his eyes, which were now black with thrist. "You haven't hunted?" I asked, changing the subject. "No, I haven't. I couldn't leave you with what you told me." He was calmer, but still the heat of anger rattled from him to me. "Go, Please, I don't want you to be thristy, I'll be fine. I'll lock the doors, and maybe watch a DVD." I was practically pushing him out the door, if you could do that to a male vampire. "Maybe I should, incase....But if I run into Newton's scent, Don't except much from me now." He said.


	6. Chapter 6

I locked the doors as Jasper, making another promise to return within the hour. I made him promise not to hurt Newton, it was my problem. I sat on the large, plush, black and red bed, sighing softly. I reached under the HUGE Plasma screen TV stand, and looked at his DVD's. "Wow, Lots of Movies, And Alot of War flicks.." I started to look through them, till I found a good, chick flick, putting it in. I sat in the middle, my legs crossed, as the movie previews began, when his house phone rang. I slid out of the huge bed, and went to the phone. The ID blinked Carlise. "Should I?" I asked myself, as my hand reached for the phone picking it up. "Jasper?" A voice that reminded me so much of a father said. "Carlise?" I asked softly. "Who......" He started, then I think the sound of my voice made him stop. "Bella?" He asked softly into the reciever. "Yeah, It's me...."I was being shy now, wishing Jasper would come back. "Bella, Where's Jasper? What are you doing in his home?' He asked, more excitement running in his voice. "We sorta ran into one another here...Kinda odd huh? And He's gone for a hunt." Carlise sounded like he had covered the reciever with his hand, talking to Esme. "Yea, I'm shocked too, What should we.......Yeah...We'll let him do what he wants tho." The Carlie came on. "Bella, you know how much we love you, so we aren't going to make this hard, We just wanted to know if he was alright, and doing well, and Of course, We believe what's best for Edward is we don't say we have heard from you." He spoke calmly, by i heard the edge. "It would be best, But I'm only visiting New York, I got to go back to Forks, and Graduate." I said, matter of factly. "Oh good, I'm glad you kept in school. Tell Jasper we called. We love you Bella." Carlise spoke softer. "I love you guys too..." My voice cracked abit. "Bye Bye, Bella." And the line went dead, but I had a feeling Edward would know soon. I groaned, How do I get myself in these messes.

I laid back down, when all of a sudden, the front door opened, I sat there, a tear falling down my cheek. Suddenly Jasper was at my side, wiping that tear as if it never fell. "Are you alright?! Did someone call your cell and upset you?!" He was staring at me, waiting. I breathed heavily as i spoke as clear as my voice could...."Carlise called....and I answered." He blinked, "On your cell?" I shook my head, then his mouth formed an O. "You answered the house...." I nodded again, "Thankfully it was just him and Esme. But I feel like they might tell Edward." Jasper nodded, sitting beside me, not moving. "They told me they wouldnt say a word, but you never know." Jasper nodded again, and picked up his phone, dialing quickly, and then stepped out of the room.

He came back almost as quickly as he left. "They swear they won't utter a word. As for you, You need sleep." He smiled as I yawned again. "It's close to 4 am, Sleep Bella. I'll be here in the morning." He patted my head and left the room, but the door open.

I curled under the giant black and red comforter, yawning again, I snapped the light off, closing my eyes. Sleep came quick again, and this time, I dreamed of Jasper and I's new life as friends.

I awoke to the smell of eggs and Bacon.I sniffed the air a couple of times to make sure my mind wasn't playing a trick. Then the growling from my stomach made it certain it was breakfast, I looked at the clock and gasped. "!2?! In the Afternoon?!" I hoped out of the bed, nearly falling. "Good Morning Bella!" Jasper called from the Kitchen. Of course he knew i was up. Vampires....."Good morning Jasper! I smell food, are you cooking?" I asked as i emerged from the bedroom. The smell hit harder, and became mouthwatering. "Yes, and you're phone has rang non-stop. I answered it finally, It was Angela, wanting to know why you weren't up, and did you forget the shopping date." He chuckled at my expression. "Shit...Shopping." I mummbled. I groaned as I grabbed my clothes for the day and slugged my way to the beautiful over size bathroom, which was color in a rich silver and black. "As soon as you're done showering, you can eat and go. I took the liberity to get out this morning, and I got an extra key made for you...Incase." I heard his voice, as i shut and locked the bathroom door.

The shower was amazing, it was made for me almost. I took my time, muscles relaxed whn i finally came out, he sat at the table, a plate of food, waiting for me. "Wow, Thanks." I sat infront of the plate and ate slowly, as we chatted. "You're welcome. Now, I have to work today. I have an 7 hour shift from 3 to 10. tonight. Here's the key." He handed me a small silver key. "Don't worry if I'm not here, there's food, or you can order out." He was being way to kind, I just ate and nodded. "Thank you again, Jasper. Not only for being a friend, But taking me into your home." I said softly, laying my fork down, nearly full, and still had nearly half a plate full still. He smiled a soft smile, as a knock came to the door, I stared kinda big as he laughed. "Angela...Promise." He opened the door, and sure enough it was angela. She stared at the scence of the elegant apartment as I did. "Shopping...." Was all She whined, and I was up. "Bye Jazz." was all I said as I shut the door behind me.

Shopping became a huge Q&A. Angela didn't stop, wanting to know what Mike ment about me moving to New York with Jasper. Asking me what we did the whole night. They became boring, and She finally stopped asking. I found a couple cute outfits, and when i went to pay for them, I nearly screamed. Jasper had put some serious cash into my wallet. I paid of them, as I pulled out my cell. He was going to hear about it. I quick dialed him, as the phone rang, within a ring and a half, he answered.

"Hi Bella.."

"Jasper Hale, Did you put money in my wallet?"

I could hear him laughing at me, "Maybe."

"Maybe? Jasper, That's why to much!"

"To much, Naw, Bella, Shopping in New York gets expensive. You wouldn't have had enough."

I mummbled. "Bella, I've got to go, Work, Remeber?"

I groaned, "Fine, But I'm putting it back when I get back.."

"Don't give it back. Look, I didn't want to say anything till later tonight. Carlise and Esme are flying in. It's only to see you, due to their missing you so much. But still. They swore Edward nor Alice would ever find out." He was quick. "I got to go now, before I'm late.. Bella, Be careful, and Come back soon as you can." And the phone line died.

Angela came bouncing out after me, hands full of bags. "Next store?" She was excited, but i grew worried. "I can't, I got to go, Jasper said He needed me to help him." I took off before she could ask. I ran almost the entire way, as i bumped into someone built like a rock. I fell to the ground, scraping my hands. I heard a growl, looking up, i gasped. "E-E-Emmet?" He looked at me, stopping his growl as he grinned cheesy like at me. "Nice seeing you here...I got a call from Esme.." He roared with laughter as he helped me up. "Watch where you're running too." I blushed, then stopped, "Esme called you." I knew they'd all know soon. "I'm under the oath, Edward and Alice are to never know. Rose got curious when I Insisted we pay our brother Jasper a visit. But Esme Knew I wanted to see you." I groaned, Great....

Emmet helped me gather my spilled bags. Then finally looked at me and grinned bigger. "Well, damn, Bella got hot." I blushed even more. "You're horrible, you know that." I yelled, smacking him with the bag, but he didn't feel it. He did over-look me a couple times, I suddenly felt very self conscience. I was wearing my favorite cupcake top, that showed abit of clevage due to the buttons, and a pair of jeans with the knees ripped out, and my signatured Chucks. My hair was left down and curly from the night before. I had on my natural make-up except the black eyeliner. My messanger bag was tightly to me, but hanging to my butt, it was black and rainbow stars. "Bella, You've changed. I mean it. You look amazing." He was just making the blush worse, which made his teasing worse. "Thanks....Where are you going?" I asked before he could make this worse. "To see Jasper." I smiled softly. "He's at work. I'm actually heading out." I knew he knew where I was going...Damn Vampire Senes. They knew to much.


	7. Chapter 7

You'd think Emmet would have went ahead, No, He walked beside me, making me super midget-like, and asked non-stop questions, mainly about why no one was allowed to bring Edward in. I snapped, and told him mind his own business, which only made him laugh. "Emmet, Why dun you do me a favor, and stop asking!" I was red-faced angery. He laughed, and nodded, "Fine, Fine. Are you taking me to Jasper's House or what?" He asked, I just groaned and headed towards the apartment.

We got to the door, and it was unlocked, and Jasper opened it quickly. "Emmet! Bella!" He was putting on an act, and Emmet knew as well as I did. "Hi Jasper." I said very timmidly. Jasper moved over so we could come in, as i saw the darknss fill his eyes. "So what brings you here Emmet?" Jasper asked, sittin in a arm chair, across from me on the couch, emmet stood in the middle, arms crossed, looking more and more like a giant. "I got a call, but i was sworn to my life not to mention a word." He said, making it clear he knew what would happen if he said anything. "Esme, and Carlise called, their almost here as is. You know, You guys don't have to worry. I can protect her." Jasper's voice grew serious. Protect me...Oh. "I just sat there, satring out of the windows from the couch, absent-minded. "But Jasper, You know what will happen if he finds out, or even Alice!" Emmet was trying to make Jasper change his mind about me. "Emmet, Do you know why we even left forks?" Jasper asked, calmly as he could. Emmet nodded. "Edward said she hated us vampires, which isn't the case....." Emmet stopped, suddenly realizing what he said. "He lied to us.." Emmet coul;d have color, he'd be bright red with anger. I turned and looked at them both, tear falling freely. "That's right, He lied to everyone, For his own shelfish reasons. Do you want to know, what happened when you left?" I asked, my voice boomed serious and power as emmet sat beside me, eyes on mine.

As i began my story, the drinking came in, Jasper looked gloomed, emmet shocked, Then i got into the Newton thing, Both Vampire eyes, turned to kill/hate. I showed Emmet my tattoos and piercing, which Jasper just turned away, looking upset. "She's not the Bella we know anymore Em. I think We ,if not just me, protect her. She still aches from our disapperance." Jasper's voice made me calm, as I nodded. I looked even smaller, with the sniffling. "Bella, Edward should know." Emmet said softly, laying a over-huge hand on my head. I shook my head. "No. Because he is also the cause of why Newton did what he did. You guys left and I was un-protected, and alone! I had to be brave by myself, I had to face my fears on my own. I don't need him anymore." I whispered. Jasperlooked at emmet, as Emmet just sat there, shocked. Then came the knock at the door. Jasper got up swiftly, and opened it, As Esme and Carlise came in, their smiled turned to frowns, knowing the sadden tension between us, me on jasper's couch crying, emmet still shocked, Jasper, frowning abit. "I guess We should sit down and brace ourselves." Esme said softly to her Husband. Carlise nodded, taking a seat on the second couch with Esme. "Bella, How have you been?" Carlise whispered. Jasper sat beside me and hugged me, rocking me, as I broke into tears. "Carlise, She just told Emmet everything, Maybe i should tell you."

Esme sat on the edge, I seen it in her eyes, wanting to coem hug me, to tell me that everything was fine. Jasper began by the very start, Of how I came to seating on this very couch. Esme smiled, warmly, so did Carlise, seeing it was just pure chance we came together. Then He started on how I'd changed, and what i had told him. Esme's face fell first and she came to me, if vampires could cry, she'd be making a new river. Jasper slowly began with when they had left, and edward had lied. Esme looked upset as she held me to her, "Why would he lie?" Carlise shook his head, looking ashamed for what had happened between Edward and I. Then Jasper began to tell them about my drinking, tattoos, piercings, and then, with a glance at me, his eyes filled with the purest saddness, and then hatered, He told Esme and carlise of the rape. I broke down, crying, his words made it all to real again, the Nightmare i tried so hard to bury. Esme, Carlise, And even Emmet, looked disgusted now. "Oh, bella, How foolish of us. To think You didn't love us. We should have known. Edward should know. Bella, Please." Esme pleaded. "No, I can't." I whispered. "It's my own fault. Why make him suffer."

Everyone was around me, as They all tried to cheer me up. "That's why she stays here with me." Jasper declared at the end. Esme nodded, so did Emmet, carlise looked concerned. "Jasper, What about your hunting, and the lust?" He was worried Jasper would kill me. "Carlise, I'm livng in one of the biggest cities in the world, If i haven't killed a human, I'm fine. I have vowed, promised and swore to my end to protect Bella Now." He voice boomed with then looked to me, resting his hands on my shoulders, "Bella, What has Charlie said to this?" I blinked, "I haven't told Charlie, I was going to when i got back. He'll be sad I figure, but when I say it's to better my education, He should be fine." I was going hoarse. Carlise nodded. "Jasper, Bella, Esme, Emmet, This was an over-reaction of my own, Maybe it's best the three of us leave, and go back before Rose, Alice, and even Edward knows what's happening." I sat on that couch as Esme, Emmet, and Carlise all gave me a hug, promising to call once a week to check on me and Jasper. As they left, I was blank minded. "That was simple...Odd." Jasper said as he sat beside me. "Bella, Have you ate?" He asked me, I shook my head no, then began. "How'd you get off work?" I was curious abit. Jasper gave me a smile, as he went to the kitchen to put together my dinner. "I smelled Emmet." I giggled as his laugh boomed. "That's something, you smelled Emmet, What, Does he stink?" I needed the laughter.

Jasper shook his head, grinning.." He smells like Honey Suckle." I blinked. "Honey Suckle, Seriously?" Jasper nodded. "For a male Vampire, Even That's to much."


	8. Chapter 8

The week came to a quick end, as i packed everything I had brought, and even more, Thanks to Jasper saying I need evidence for Charlie. Angela was thrilled to be going home. "I love this city, But I think I'll stick to be closer to home." She slept most of the way home. I got on the bus, smiling, as i sat in the seat they assigned me and Ang, my phone was ringing like crazy. I pulled it out, I had a Text. "Look out the window." It read as i did so, I saw Jasper in a nice new 2010 sports car, keeping pace with this un-believeablly slow bus. Then I got another Text, "See you in Forks Bella." And He shot forward as I hurt students go, "Omg, Did you see that car and how fast it just suddenly went?!" I smiled more as i nested myself in my seat, and let the sleep take over. I awoke on the bus still, a pair of hands covering my mouth, dragging me to the back of the bus.

I wanted to scream when i recogonized the hands, "Thought you could get away, Bella?" The voice whispered in my ears. "Nice Disapperance act in New York, How about a drink?" I struggled, the hand over my mouth, the smell of alcohol so thick in the breath of the voice i now feared most. I wanted to reach in my pocket and pull out my phone, i managed to pop it open in my pocket..Seeing as I was a text-aholic, i knew all the keys. The voice gagged me and held me down on the floor as I got my SOS sent out. I whimpered softly, tears flowing all the while down my face and I struggled more, trying to strach his eyes out. "Now Bella, This will be better then the first time, I promise." I whimpered more, hoping to god someone out of this stupid small class would wake up. Or why the busdriver hadn't noticed it yet. Suddenly, I felt the bus jolt abit as the bus driver stopped, The voice pulled me in the bathroom, holding me tightly to the door, "Shut up, Make a sound, And I'll really hurt you." I bit on the shirt that held my mouth shut as my phone rang in my pocket. A knock came, "Anyone in there?!" I started to try screaming, but the massive hands covered my mouth extreme hard. "Me! I'll be out soon." Mike was quick, and he was hurting me, as he held my mouth and now nose harder, i began to stop breathing, my eyes rolling into the back of my head. I black out.

When i came too, I was back in my seat. My pillow under my head, and my blanket tucked up to my chin, Ang was staring at me. "Bella! Oh Gosh, Are you okay?!" I blinked, looking at her through glossy eyes. "I'm fine, Ang, What happened?" I whispered. Angela took my hand. "You went to the bathroom, and the bus jolted hard, waking everyone up, You hit your head and black out. We almost had to stop at the hospital, but The driver said You were going to be okay, just needed rest." I nodded, groaning at the pain in my head, a small red bump on my forehead. I shut my eyes again, as i laid back in the seat, my phone viberating in my pocket, as i pulled it out, and read the text. "Bella, I'm in Forks. And you'r not much farther from me, I'll be waiting for you in your room." It read, I smiled. "Jasper comming back to Forks?" Angela asked in a very soft whispered, I just nodded as i sat up, the sign Welcome to Olympia showed up. I saw a group of wolves as I groaned and sat back, waiting to get back to Fork High School, Get into my car and LEAVE.

We rolled up to the High School, I sighed in Relief as I grabbed all my baggage and put it in the trunk of my car. "Bella, We'll see you on monday night, Graduation!" I heard Mike, and Jessica yell. They were wasted. Angela waved bye as she put everything in her car. I slid into the driver side, resting my head on the wheel. I didn't think I had the energy to drive myself home, But I had too. I started the car as the Cd player roared to life aswell, i turned it down to a dull roar as i shifted my gears and headed home to the only safe place I had left.

"Bella!" Charlie came running out, hugging me. Naturally he's be awake, he was my father. "How was New York?" He asked. "Good, Dad, Look, I'm tired, May I go inside take a shower, sleep?" I asked softly, as i popped open the trunk and grabbed as much as I could. Charlie grabbed the rest. "Sure, Want me to take everything up?" I shook my head, taking all my things as we neared the house door. "I got it." I mummbled, going up the stairs, and finally getting to my room, shutting my door, as big cold hands grabbed my waist suddenly. "Welcome Home. " I smiled towards the voice as i flicked on my light. Jasper stood behind me, hugging on me. I was safe again. "When I got the SOS message, I turned and jolted the bus. What was happening?" He asked. Scening my uneasy feelings. "Newton tried too....." I tried but the tears came.

Jasper hugged me, whispering sweet words to me again, calming me almost insisantly. "Bella, Don't cry, Soon, Soon He'll never touch you again." Jasper smoothed my hair down. I sniffled, turning and hugging him, grasping his shirt in my fist. We sat on the bed as I buried my face into his stone chest. "Bella, I won't allow much more, I might kill him, but for now, Charlie comes, and i must go." His whisper was drowned by a knock, and the vampire was gone. "Bella, May I come in?" Charlie asked. I wiped my face quickly, "Sure dad."

Charlie sat on my bed next to me, "Kid, I have to say, You're mom and I are so proud you didn't give up. I know how you hate to speak of Edward, But I want to say, we're even gladder you're not under him anymore. I know you're...habits aren't great, But it's betetr then committing you." Charlie was rambling. "Dad, Monday I graduate, and while we where in New York...I found a college and dorm I can pay for. I've applied awhile back and was accepted. I'm moving to New york." I watched Charlies Face go from pale to red to purple to pale. "Moving? I can't say no, But you got to come back, and keep in touch, It's for your education, I'll do it." He nodded, standing up. "You're mom will be here tomorrow night, and then You graduate.." With that he left me. I got up and went to the shower, scrubbing away all the dirty feelings as I sobbed in the shower. I was confused about alot. My feelings for my dad, my friend Jacob, My best friend Jasper. I wanted to scream. I hurt Jake alot, But I can't go back. I made the choice for New York.I had to go now.

I got out after an hour, charlie's snores where coming from his room as i went to my own room, getting ready to get into my normal clothes, I had to get out and walk. My phone was ringing. "God.." I muttered as I grabbed it. "Hello?!" I demanded. "Bella....Come over." I dropped the phone...I wasn't going. I picked it up, and hung up, as I sat on the bed in my underwear and shirt, sobbing. I dialed Jasper's cell, He answered quick. "Bella?" He asked softly. "Jasper, Come get me..Now." I sobbed into the phone.

Within the mintue, Jasper was in my room, hugging me, I didn't care if I wasn't fully clothed. "He picked me up, as we stood in my room, I sobbed softly into my hands, "Here, Let me get your pants and help you finish getting dressed, We'll go out, and talk, Sound good?" He whispered as he went into my dresser drawer and pulled out my favorite jeans.


End file.
